


Failed to Listen

by ShatteringDesire



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt No Comfort, Love/Hate, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteringDesire/pseuds/ShatteringDesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU ficlet. You should have listened, then maybe you wouldn't be losing your sanity and be so emotional as you are right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failed to Listen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IMNight](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=IMNight).



"Don't leave me! Please!" You pleaded, snot slipping from your nose as your blurry vision and hot eyes stare in despair at the back of the man you love walk away further and further away from the spot where you crumpled on the cement ground into a sobbing mess. "Kyouya! … Hibari!"

' **I should have listened to him,'**

Your cries entered one ear and left the other without being registered; but you knew it was for your safety, as well as his. But you didn't want to be left alone in the world without him – you couldn't barely stand being away from for a week; how could you handle being separated from him the rest of your life?

"N-No… don't leave me…!" You tried to ignore the annoyed stared mixed with pity – maybe even sympathy – yet, you could not, and you could feel the sparks of your boiling rage overflow you, but you were too numb of having been left behind just like that.

As if, you were nothing to him.

_"If you cannot handle this world, hide your face and do not appear again."_

His words echoed repeatedly, that last thing he said before leaving, embedding itself within your mind.

'Perhaps… he left because he was worried for my… sanity…? No, when would he care for that?'

You scowled, before picking yourself off the ground with last bit of your dignity you had and trembled when the wind blew hard against you mercilessly –  _just like how he left you_ – but you quickly begun to walk home, or at least the only place you could go to at a time like this.

"Haya-kun… I should have listened to you all those years ago," You muttered, wiping the snot away with your sleeve carelessly and frowned at anyone who sneered with disgust at your actions – who cared what he or she thought? They did not know you. "Perhaps I wouldn't be as emotional or stupid as I am right now if I had listened…."

**' _I should have listened to Hayato-kun from the beginning.'_**


End file.
